The Sunshine and Everything Beautiful
by mirjoeohh
Summary: People always misread Elijah Goldsworthy. Clare Edwards was the only person that truely knew him for who he was, and to her he was like the sunshine and everything beautiful.


**A cute little one-shot because we all need one. BTW, I didn't quit my other story **_**Feel Again, **_**I'm just having some major writer's block, so sorry about that.**

Elijah Goldsworthy could be described several ways. Intense, dark, mysterious, frightening. Everyone could agree to this without question.

Except Clare Edwards.

She thought the world of Eli. He was everything that made sense to her. Without him, she would be nothing and she was sure of that.

He was the only boy that kissed her and made the world stop spinning. He was the only boy that touched her and made her shake in pleasure. He was the only boy that ever got to really see her for what she was.

She never regretted anything with him. He was the only person she felt safe with. Every word, every touch, every kiss was filled with compassion and utmost respect for her. She knew she would never find anything better.

That's why she stayed. She stayed through the hardest times of his life, just like he stayed through the hardest times of her life. She promised and it was a promise she would never break. Not when she found out about Julia, not when she found out about his hoarding, not even when he emotionally broke down and crashed Morty. She stayed because she loved him.

She often thinks of the first time they made love to each other. Eli was scared. She saw his darkness lighten a little that night. Every whimper that fell from his lips, every thrust he made, every "I love you" spoken, Clare saw the darkness fade.

People called her crazy. They didn't think a devout Christian such as herself should be with a boy like Eli. She laughed at their ignorance. They had no idea how he made he feel. Whether it was a quick kiss in an abandoned hallway at school or a quick round in a bathroom of a restaurant, he made her feel like anything was possible. That was all the faith she needed.

She believed at times that she didn't deserve him. He thought the idea was preposterous. He told her that she was too good for him and he was so lucky to have her in his life. She agreed but knew in her heart that she didn't deserve all he gave her.

He was brilliant and challenged her to open up, and eventually he did too. He was no longer a mystery to her anymore, but he never seized to amaze her.

She loved that he made her drop all her morals. She loved long nights with him with nothing on, just his bare body pressed up against hers and their erratic heartbeats. She was comfortable with him because he made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world.

He could do no wrong in her eyes. Everything about him was perfect in her eyes. They way he would bite his lip when he was thinking, or the way his right eyebrow raised when he was confused. His smirk that fit perfectly on his beautiful lips that fit perfectly on hers. She had him memorized. Every feature, every characteristic.

She loved his tattoo. Right over his heart engraved for forever was her favorite name he gave her. Blue eyes. It reminded her of the first day they met every time she saw it. Every time they had sex she showed special attention to the tattoo. More kisses, more glances, and more blushes.

His piercing green eyes. They haunted every dream she ever had. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them or even thought about them. Just as he loved her baby blue orbs, she adored his emerald ones just as much.

He easily pissed her off but she could never stay mad at him long. His hands that always made their way down her body when she was mad made her forget why she was furious with him in the first place.

She relished in the fact that he knew exactly what to do with her. He knew where to kiss her, touch her, bite her, and squeeze her. He knew every pinpoint of her body that made her go crazy.

She loved how good of a friend he was. She knew he would always be there for their two best friends, Adam and Fiona. She smiles when she thinks about Eli's reaction when Adam made his announcement about being transgender. How he held Fiona's hand throughout her trial with Bobby, and how he helped her cope with her sudden change in sexuality. He was always there for them, like he would always be there for her.

This was why Eli was more than a lover to her, he was a friend. He was her best friend. He was the person that she confided all her secrets to. He was the best listener that she had ever met, and comforted her when her world was crashing down.

He was patient. He waited for her until she was really ready. Two years, three weeks, and 18 days into their relationship. Not once did he falter or ask or pressure her. When the time finally came, he was gentle. He treated her like she was fragile glass ready to slip out of his hands and break at any moment.

She knows he's one of a kind. Nowhere else will you find such a beautiful person with such a beautiful soul in the world. Sure he may be rough around the edges and a little intimidating at first but in Clare's mind, he is the greatest person alive.

So to the world Elijah Goldworthy may be intense, dark, mysterious, and frightening, but to Clare Edwards, he's so much more.

He's the boy that has taught her everything she knows. He's the boy that picked her up and carried her through the fire when she felt like dying. He's the boy that cares for her more than anyone else. Elijah Goldsworthy is the only boy to ever tell Clare Edwards that she has pretty eyes.

To Clare Edwards, Elijah Goldsworthy is the sunshine and everything beautiful.


End file.
